1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless telephone, and in particular, to a device and method for making an emergency call in a cordless telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide protection against emergencies, such as a burglary or fire, many dwelling houses have a security system which includes an emergency button connected by wire to a police station or a fire station. In the event of an emergency, one may press the emergency button to notify the authorities of the situation and initiate a response. However, it may not be practical to move to a place where the emergency button is located and then press it in the emergency situation. For example, fire may be interposed between a resident and the emergency button. Also, in the case of an ongoing burglary, one's moving to the emergency button may excite the burglar unnecessarily, creating a dangerous situation.
Many dwelling houses depend upon a security service company. In such a case, a security monitoring device installed in the house notifies the security service company upon detection of emergency situations. However, such security companies typically charge a significant fee for this service.